Cleaning devices that use solution to clean floors or other surfaces typically do not reuse and recycle cleaning solution. Usually, cleaning solution that is applied to a surface is returned, along with any soil or other debris, to a recovery tank of the cleaning device that is used to store dirty cleaning solution. When all of the clean cleaning solution has been used, the cleaning device must generally be taken to a maintenance area so that the dirty solution can be drained and the cleaning device can be refilled with new cleaning solution.
Some cleaning devices utilize a recycling system to filter soils from the cleaning solution to extend the runtime of the cleaning device between empty and refill cycles. Often, recycling systems of cleaning devices include two tanks, a cleaning solution tank and a dirty solution recovery tank. The recovered dirty solution is usually cleaned and deposited into the dirty solution recovery tank. From there, it is often filtered or otherwise sanitized, and then added to the clean solution tank for further use.